


Stars Dance

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean drink and contemplate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Dance

"When I'm with you, the days are longer."  
  
Dean looked over at Castiel, who was staring up at the night sky and saying strange things. And he was only on his second beer.  
  
"I have lived millennia, yet they seem short compared to my days on earth. Why is that?"  
  
Dean wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question (or what exactly a rhetorical question was), but he decided to answer with the first thing his fourth-beer brain came up with. "It's prob'ly cause in heaven or wherever you are when you're not _here_ here, you're zippin' around and flyin' all over the place. You never slow down; you're a workaholic up there."  
  
"I do not know what a 'workaholic' is?"  
  
"It means you're addicted to workahol." Dean snorted. He may have borrowed the joke from _The Simpsons_ , but it's not like Cas would know. It's not like Cas would even know it was a joke.  
  
"Your theory may have some validity."  
  
Dean nodded. Of course he was right.  
  
"Things are slower-paced when I am in this form. It takes longer to get things done, longer to talk, longer to get anywhere in your car."  
  
Dean decided to ignore the dirty look Castiel gave his baby.  
  
Castiel continued, "I find myself enjoying it."  
  
"The car?"  
  
"No." And there was _another_ look. "When things are slower, it is easier to appreciate them."  
  
Dean shook his head. "We'll you've been nursing that beer for about an hour now. I hope you're appreciating it."  
  
"Not really." Angel had _no taste_ whatsoever. "Though I do enjoy being here and looking at the stars. They're so small from down here. They look like fireflies."  
  
"Nah, fireflies dance."  
  
Castiel gave him a serious look. "Dean, the stars are dancing. We are just moving too slow to see them. One day I will get to show you."

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY?: "Fireflies" - Owl City


End file.
